


Forbidden Love

by BeTheCasToMyDean



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cas is 26, M/M, StudentDean, Teacher-Student Relationship, TeacherCas, dean is 18
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 05:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4694666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheCasToMyDean/pseuds/BeTheCasToMyDean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Okay this is my first ever fic.. Go easy on me. @SassySides said I should post this. :) I really hope you all enjoy, and just let me down easy if you hate it. Thank you all in advance for taking the time to read this. I love you all. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“C’mon Sammy! We ain’t got all day man. We’re gonna be late!” Dean said as he shut the passenger door to his dad’s ‘67 Chevy Impala. Sam climbed out of the back seat donning his backpack giving Dean his signature bitch face.

  
“Don’t bullshit me Dean. You and I both know all you want is to see the selection of girls. You don’t give a shit if we are late or not.”  
Dean gave two light taps with his right palm on the Impala’s roof to indicate to his dad he could leave. “I’m shocked you would think that of me Sammy! Dean said with a sarcastic tone. Sam rolled his eyes and began the walk to the doors of their new school. This wasn’t new to the Winchester brothers. They were in a new school every few months. It was common to move the boys around in their dad’s line of work. He was a hunter of sorts. Not the kind of hunter who tracked deer or bears. No their Dad hunted what most people believed to be a myth. Vampires, shapeshifters, werewolves, and demons were only a few of what John Winchester specialized in killing or sending them back to the fiery depths of Hell they came from.

  
After acquiring their semester schedules and locating their lockers, Sam and Dean met back by the front office. “Listen, Sammy, I am guessin’ Dad will be a few weeks so we just gotta lay low and get thru this ‘til he comes to get us.” Dean laid his hand on his little, but taller, brother’s left shoulder.

  
“Yeah Dean, I know the drill.” Sammy sighed and shifted his weight from his left foot to his right. Dean tightened his grip on his brother’s shoulder and said in a rough tone, “Alright man, if any snot nosed douchebag tries to talk tough and steal your lunch money you let me know.”

  
“Dean, I can take care of myself, but thanks anyway.” Sam patted Dean’s upper arm and started walking towards his first class.  
“Yeah, okay Sammy see you around!”  
Sammy turned his head to look over his shoulder and shouted, “Bye Dean!” Dean sighed and made his way around to find his first class. Time to start another boring year… He thought.

  
Dean walked silently looking down at his schedule. He had never really enjoyed school, didn’t see the purpose of it really. “Room 24A…24A…where the fuck is room 24A?!” He began muttering to himself. He rounded a corner using his peripherals as a guide so he didn’t run into anyone or anything. Finally after what seemed like forever, he came across the dreaded room. “Ugh… English class…” He really didn’t like English because they never read anything good. Shakespeare, Hamlet, To Kill a Mockingbird, and the Great Gatsby were not his forte. Reaching for the door knob he went in not really caring that he was ten minutes late.

  
“Nice of you to join us Mr…?” The teacher looked up from his syllabus.

  
“Winchester... names Dean Winchester.” Dean didn’t even make eye contact with the teacher, but winked at a couple of giggling girls. He gave them his signature smolder and made his way back to the back of the classroom.

“Ahh you must be the new student. I thought I saw a new name on my roster. I’m your English teacher and I was just telling the other students to get out their syllabus, but we could take a moment and let you introduce yourself.” The teacher looked a little too hopeful at him, but Dean just shook his head and sat down.

  
He propped his feet up and said, “Nah… thanks teach, but there really isn’t much to know about me. I won’t be here that long anyways. Got more important things in life than school. Just waitin’ on my Dad to come pick me and Sammy up.”

  
The teacher gave a slight nod and said, “Very well then. Class take out your syllabus and flip to the English section.”

  
Dean thought he almost sounded disappointed. What the hell? It’s almost like he wanted to hear about me. Dean shook his head and got out the packet and opened it with no intention of listening. He looked up as his teacher spoke.

  
Dean took his feet off the desk in front of him, and finally got a look at the man attached to the voice that told him to take out his syllabus. His teacher was on the taller side, but still looked to be a bit shorter than Dean. He had this unorthodox taste in clothing too. It was like he was meant to be a tax accountant or something. He wore black slacks that had a slightly lighter pin stripe running vertically with a plain black belt. The belt had a gold buckle that looked as though it had seen better days. He wore a plain white button up shirt with every button but the last two at the top fastened. A pair of Doc Martins covered his feet as well as a bright blue tie that wasn't even remotely tied right. It was loosely resting on his white shirt facing the wrong way. Something like that made Dean want to walk up and fix it. He was a little on the OCD side, so things like that made his skin crawl. He did his best to ignore it and focused more on his English teacher's outfit. To top off this man's crazy attire, he wore a tan trench coat that was a bit tattered, but otherwise in good condition. He must be sweating his ass off in that! Dean thought to himself.

  
Turning around to face the chalkboard, this mysterious man began to write what must be his name. “Class my name is Castiel Novak. You may call me Mr. Novak, and I will be your English teacher for the next couple semesters. Castiel... Dean thought to himself. That's a unique name. Cas sounds better to me. I wonder if he would let me call him that? Mmm nice ass too… Damn it Dean you can't check out your male teacher's ass! What the hell man, get it together! Dean shook his head and went back to looking at his outfit. He was very intrigued by this man. Castiel turned back to face the class and smiled awkwardly. Grabbing a box off his desk, he started to pass out a composition notebook to each student. He spoke as he was walking the rows of desks. Dean rather liked his voice. It had a deep gravelly tone to it that made Dean’s chest feel tight. He had this heat gathering in the lower part of his abdomen and he couldn't quite understand what was going on.

  
Castiel continued to walk about the room passing out notebooks. “Alright class, this notebook is going to be your journal. Yes, your journal. Now, you can write anything and everything in this with only two exceptions. The first one is you cannot write about harming yourself. I will have to report you to the appropriate authorities if I feel you are in danger. The second and final rule is you can't write about harming another person. Once again I will have to report you. Other than that you may write about anything. I won't reveal anything you write to anyone so feel free to express yourself. I will also write back to each and every entry. I feel like this will be a better way to get to know each of you as an individual as well as you getting to know me.”

  
Seriously! A fucking journal?! What am I, a 5th grade girl?? Dean huffed and crossed his arms over his chest. When Mr. Novak reached Dean's desk he lingered for a moment. Dean looked up and made eye contact with him. His breath hitched in his throat, and he quickly looked away. Before anyone could notice the lingering Castiel cocked his head to one side and turned on his heel. “Now class your first entry will be simple. Just write at least a paragraph about yourself. Where you're from, how many siblings you have, your favorite movie, whatever you wish to write about. I will be reading them tonight and writing my responses. You have forty-five minutes of class which means you have forty-five minutes to complete the assignment. You may begin.”

  
Dean scoffed and took out a pen. He stared at the black and white notebook and placed the flat end of the ink pen in his mouth. Chewing on pens was a habit Dean developed years ago, and Sammy hated it. He would get on to Dean about it saying he could get ink poisoning, but he didn't see any harm in it. Hell, sometimes he didn't even know he was doing it. Dean began to think. He didn't know what to write, hell his mother died when he was four and his dad wasn't around much. He didn't want Cas to know that though.  
Spacing out he found himself gazing at his teacher again. He hadn't really got a chance to take in his facial features. He really was an attractive male. Jet black hair that stuck out in multiple directions; slight stubble on his chin made him look just the right amount of gruff, and his lips were slightly chapped. Dean wanted to offer him some chap stick. Maybe I will write about that in the journal! He laughed to himself. Castiel looked up and made eye contact with him then. This time Dean looked back and noticed his eyes. Oh god... those eyes. They're so blue! You're staring Dean. Look away! What the hell has gotten into you today?! It must be the nerves from going to yet another new school. Dean snapped his head downward with a slight blush on his cheeks. How long had he been staring? Hopefully not that long. Okay focus Dean... just write something. Sammy! I will write about Sammy. Dean opened up his journal and creased it so it would stay open. Chewing on the pen cap he detached it from the pen and began to write.

_My name is Dean Winchester, I'm an Aquarius, I like long walks on the beach and frisky women. I have a little brother_   
_named Sammy and I would do anything for him. Just like he would do anything for me. I don't talk much about myself, so I am going_   
_to talk about you now. I couldn't help but notice that your tie is not tied correctly. I hope that doesn't offend you, but I am kind of_   
_OCD and it is bothering me. I could... uhh... show you how to tie it? If you… uhh want. Also, could I call you Cas? It makes me feel more comfortable, and I probably won't be here all that long anyway. My dad will be coming to get me and Sammy and we will move on to another place. I don't know what else to write so uhh... bye? Is that the right way to do this?_

Dean shut the journal and looked up to find Cas staring at him again. He didn't seem to realize Dean was staring back either. His teacher seemed to be focused on the pen cap that was between Dean's parted lips. I wonder what will happen if I toy with him a little. It's not gay if I mess with him right? Dean flicked his tongue out of his mouth along the side of pen cap ever so slowly causing Cas to shift slightly in his seat. That seemed to affect him. What the hell, does this man have a crush on me?

  
Castiel cleared his throat and stood leaning with his front pressed against his desk. “Okay class; just…uhh… put your journals on my desk before you leave for your next class.” He wiped his hand over his face and sat back down sighing deeply. Did I affect him that much? Do I want to find out? This is so frustrating!

  
Just then the bell rang bringing Dean out of his trance and back to reality. Putting his pen back in his pocket he stood up and waited for the flood of students to give Cas their journals and leave for their next class. Dean made himself be last on purpose. He had to see if Cas was affected by him without asking him up front. It was gnawing at him. As Dean approached his teacher's desk Castiel looked up and met his gaze. “Here ya go teach! Sorry I won't be as interesting as you probably hoped. There's not much to know about me. See ya around.” He then winked and turned on his heel toward the door.

  
“Dean! Uhh hang on a second!” Dean looked over his shoulder allowing Cas the opportunity to speak what he wanted. Cas stood and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Actually umm never mind. Don't be late to your next class, and please be on time tomorrow.”

  
“Sure thing, Cas.” Dean replied, and with that he rounded the corner out of his teacher's sight. Never giving him the chance to correct him on the nickname Dean gave him. Smirking to himself Dean made his way to his next class with a messy haired, trench coat wearing, piercing blue eyes English teacher on his mind.

  
Cas sighed and sat back down behind his desk. "Jesus Castiel! Pull yourself together he's a student for Christ's sake!" Cas muttered to himself. This had never happened to him before, and he wasn't about to let a student do this to him now. He needed his career. Paying for an apartment wouldn't be remotely possible without this job. He was also thankful that his free period was this hour. Getting up to lock his classroom door, he adjusted himself in his pants for what seemed like the tenth time. Sighing again he stood there rubbing his temples lightly. It was no use. How is this even possible? He didn't even touch me, and I have a raging hard on. Castiel hadn't been this turned on since he was in his early teens when he first discovered internet pornography. Sitting back in his chair he closed his eyes and palmed his shaft through his slacks. Biting his lip he let out a soft moan. "Ahhh...." He imagined Dean flicking his tongue over the pen cap as he gripped himself through his pants. I'll just have to take care of myself. I can't rightly focus on their journals with a hard cock. Standing up he undid his belt buckle and the button on his pants. Yanking the zipper down he shucked his pants and boxers off in one smooth motion. Letting his erection spring free, it jerked a couple of times before resting against his stomach. Sitting back down once again he grasped his shaft and pumped himself. All he could think about were green eyes looking up at him as round pink lips wrapped around the head of his cock. "F-Fuck... Oh... I'm close...D-Dean I'm so close!" Taking his left hand he slid two fingers into his mouth and slicked them with spit. Rubbing his fingers down his sweat glistened chest he found the spot he was looking for. Rubbing his middle finger over his entrance his cock let out beads of pre-cum. Pushing past the muscles his fingers finally found his sweet spot. Grazing his prostate Castiel's breath came in raged short breaths. "D-Dean! Oh God Dean I'm coming!" Pumping his cock feverishly, and pounding into his tight hole, Cas threw his head back against the chair. "DEAN!!!!" Spurt after spurt of warm cum came as he tried to calm his breathing down. Fuck I haven't came like that since....well shit... I've never came like that. Cas thought to himself. Wiping the sweat off his face and cum off his chest, he got dressed and sat down to try and focus on reading the journals. It was going to be a long school year for sure.

  
Getting to his next class wasn't that hard. It was just the next hallway over on the right hand side. Dean approached room 36C and walked in with a smirk on his face. He had heard of this teacher. Bobby Singer, the history guru who didn't let punk ass kids ruin his lesson. He wouldn't hesitate calling you out and making you look like a fool. That won't be a problem for me though. Dean thought to himself. At least not today anyway. He couldn't get Cas out of his head long enough to focus on anything else. He wondered if he did the same thing to his English teacher. He did seem to be pretty affected by my playful actions. What is this man doing to me? You like girls Dean! GIRLS! Shaking his head he took his seat in the back corner of the class. He didn't like to draw attention to himself so the back corner seemed like it would be less likely to call said attention.

  
As the last few students filed in and took their seats, Mr. Singer made his presence known by slamming the book he was reading shut. Standing he turned towards the chalk board, and proceeded to do the same thing Cas did. “Okay class my name is Mr. Singer. Some of you may already know me, and some of you may not. Whatever you heard about me is probably true to some extent. The book on your desk is your History book, your lifeline if you want to pass my class. Don't even think any of you idgits will get away with not using it either. I know all your tricks... Been doing this for years. Now let’s look at the syllabus and talk about our first assignment.” Papers were making shuffling noises while a few students murmured under their breath about the strict attitude of Mr. Singer. Bobby was a friend of Dean's father, and even went on a few hunts with him. Dean was probably the only one besides Sammy that knew that in the school. He was used to Bobby's demeanor. Mr. Singer gave his first assignment and had the class begin working on it. He went back to his desk and began reading the same book he had been before class started. Dean took out some paper and a pen, the same pen he was chewing on in Cas' class, and began to draw.

  
Dean snapped out of a trance he was in when Mr. Singer shouted his name a second time. "Dean! Hello?! What's gotten into you boy? The bell rang five minutes ago! Yer distracted 'bout somethin' son, and it apparently has to do with blue eyes." Bobby picked up the paper Dean had been drawing on apparently the whole time. "You best be careful with girls 'round here Dean. Don't knock one of em up!" Dean blushed and snatched the papers back from Bobby. He hadn't even realized he had been drawing the entire class period. Drawing things to do with Cas made things even more confusing. He shoved the papers in his bag, and sidestepped around his History teacher.

"Wait a minute boy." Bobby grabbed Dean's arm and turned him to face him. "Who's the lucky lady?" Dean cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly.

  
"Uhh...it's umm.... no one Bobby." Dean laughed nervously as Bobby narrowed his eyes.

"Somethin's goin on here Dean, and I aim to figure it out. You go on ahead and get to your next class now ya hear? Don't want you be any later than you already are. We will talk about this later."

  
"Haha, yeah okay Bobby...see you tomorrow." Dean hurried off and tried to unscramble the mess going on in his head. What was Cas doing to him?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Here's chapter two! Thank you @SassySides for proofreading this and being an awesome friend. I hope you all enjoy! Thank you everyone for giving me the inspiration to write and to be courageous enough to post this.

The rest of the day was a blur for Dean. He hardly ate lunch and Sammy wouldn't quit hounding him on what was wrong. Dean wasn't ready to talk about what happened in Bobby's class. Hell how could he talk about it when he didn't understand it himself? The final bell of the day rang and Dean made his way to his locker. He dropped his books off and walked toward the front office. Sammy was already there waiting for him and he hoped he could get through the walk to the motel without any more questions. That wasn't his luck though. He knew Sammy would get it out of him one way or another. Walking out of the front doors to the school Sammy nudged his shoulder to snap him back to reality.

“Okay, Dean what the hell?! Spill it man, you've been out in la la land the whole day. What's on your mind?”

“It's nothing Sam. Just thinkin' bout what I want to do for dinner. I'm thinkin'... burgers!”

“Don't change the subject Dean. Something happened today, and it's written all over your face. Is it a girl? Did she turn you down? Haha that would be a first and I could see why you would be so upset...how will your poor ego ever make it? Sam's tone was mocking and Dean just didn't have it in him to care. He kept silent the rest of the way to the motel, and once they got in their room Dean laid down to close his eyes and think about everything. Do I have a crush on Cas? I mean I could write down how I feel in the journal...but could I trust Cas to keep quiet about it? Son of a bitch this is so frustrating... There must be something wrong wi-

“Dean!” Sam brought him back to reality once again. Dean snapped his eyes open, sat up, and swung his legs over the side of his bed, “Yeah Sam?”

Sam ran his hand through his hair and let his arms fall at his sides. “C'mon man, talk to me. Please? I won't judge you, you know that. You're my brother, and I haven't seen you like this since.... well since you made your first kill with Dad.”  
Dean pondered for a minute about telling Sammy. He was closer to his brother more than he was with anyone else. If he could trust anyone with these feelings it was Sammy, and hell he needed to tell someone or this feeling was going to eat him alive. Dean sighed and got up. Walking over to the mini fridge, he grabbed a beer and cracked it open. He sat back down on his bed making the springs creak. “Okay Sam… I'll talk, but the minute you get all sappy on me I'm done. You understand? I don't want your pity or...or you're sappy chick flick speech. Just listen okay?”

Sam moved from leaning against the door frame of the bathroom to sit in front of his brother. “Dean I won't say a word unless you ask for it. You're my brother, and I've never seen you this distraught. What's goin' on man?”

Dean sighed again and played with the button on the cuff of his shirt sleeve. “There's this...this uh teacher I have for English... He....I....” Dean looked up with confusion in his eyes and Sammy met his gaze. “Sam I think.....” The next words Dean said were almost inaudible. Sam read his lips though and his gaze never faltered. “I think I like him Sammy...” 

Sam expected the worst. He expected Dean to say there was some monster at their school, or that he got a text from their Dad that he was going to be later getting back than he thought. He never expected those words to leave Dean's mouth. He had suspected Dean had a thing for men for a while now. Dean wasn't exactly subtle with his glances. He had seen him checking out guys too, but he figured his brother would be stubborn about admitting it. Now that he had he didn't know what to say.

Dean broke his gaze and put his head in his hands. “Say something Sam... anything.. hell if you think I'm a freak.. or...or shit just say something. The silence is killing me.” Dean heard the creaking of his brother's bed and he was sure his brother was leaving him. He didn't even notice he was crying until he felt his brother's arms enveloped him in a hug. “I'm a freak Sam! There's something wrong with me!” Dean continued to cry into his brother's shoulder and Sam just held him.

“Dean, you're the farthest thing from a freak.” He pulled away so he could look at his brother's tear stained face. “You're the strongest person I know Dean. Just because you like both men and women doesn't mean that's going to change. There is nothing wrong with having those feelings.”

Dean wiped his face with the back of his sleeve, and took a long pull of his beer. “I can't stop thinking about him Sam. I mean look at this!” Dean reached into his pocket where he shoved the pictures he drew in Bobby's class and passed it over to his brother.

Sam unfolded the piece of paper and studied it. “Dean these are really good. Who do you have for English? Can you tell me about him?”

Dean scooted back on the bed so his back was resting against the headboard. Cradling his beer and crossing his ankles he looked over at his brother. “You sure you wanna know?”

Sam rose from his bed, and moved to sit on the foot of Dean's. He angled his body towards his brother before he answered him. “Of course I want to know Dean. You're my brother, and nothing you tell me is going to make me love you any less. I want to be here for you with what you're going through, but I can't read your mind Dean. Tell me about him.”

Dean exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding and closed his eyes. “His name is Castiel Novak, and I have him for English Literature. He uhh... gave us these journals and said to write down anything we want. He's pretty cool 'cause he said he wouldn't share them with anyone, and the only things you couldn't talk about were hurting yourself, and hurting other people. Opening his eyes, he started to peel the label off his beer. You should see the way he dresses Sammy! Ha ha! He dresses like he is going to a business meeting with a high end bank staff. He's a little bit shorter than me, and he has this...umm.... really deep voice.” Sammy noticed the blush creeping up his brother's neck, but he stayed silent and let his brother continue. “He has these crazy blue eyes… like you know the color of the task bar on your laptop?” Sam nodded his response and shifted his weight so he was more comfortable. “Yeah...they're that blue…”

Dean trailed off and just kind of sat in silence for a moment. Giving Sammy a chance to say something if he wanted. When he didn't Dean stole a glance in his direction and gave him a 'please-say-something' look. Sam cleared his throat and scratched his scalp. “He sounds great Dean. Just don't get in trouble okay? We don't have Dad here to get us into a different school, and most importantly I don't want to see you get hurt. I want you to talk to me about these things. I can't help you if you don't tell me Dean. It's not healthy to keep all those feelings bottled up inside your head.”

Dean sat up and moved to get up from his bed. Standing up he walked over and put his boots on and grabbed his jacket. “Thanks for listening to me Sammy...I am gonna go for a walk to clear my head. I'll bring back dinner for us. Text me what you want.” Shutting the door behind him he walked along the sidewalk towards the main road. Both brothers were alone with their own thoughts now and Dean's step was a little lighter. Telling Sammy about Cas had removed a huge weight off his shoulders. Crossing the street to a diner, he entered and took a seat in a nearby booth. He studied the menu while he awaited the text from Sam on what he wanted for dinner. He didn't even notice the man in the tan coat sitting at the bar.

Sammy sighed and flopped back on his bed. Well that went better than I thought it would. He thought to himself. While he had some alone time he decided he was going to process everything that just happened. First of all, his brother barely ever cries. No, Dean Winchester is not a crier, and he sure as hell doesn't doodle pictures on notebook paper like a teenage schoolgirl. Dean's always been the hard ass that sees a girl for a week or two at the most and then breaks their heart. This was so unlike his brother. He must really have it bad for this guy... Sam turned over on his stomach and pulled out his phone. Texting his order to Dean, he made a mental note to find out who this Castiel Novak was, and to search him on Google. He needed to see if this guy was a threat to his brother. He and Dean may argue sometimes…okay maybe a lot of the time, but there's one thing he wouldn't tolerate, and that's someone hurting his brother. Dean raised him, and no one was going to hurt him. Not on his watch.

As soon as the man sitting at the bar told the waitress his order, Dean felt all the air leave his lungs. He looked up from the menu and swore he was seeing things. This couldn't be happening! Castiel Novak was NOT sitting at the bar in the diner he chose to get dinner from. Dean blinked a few times, and almost pinched himself, but there he sat. Maybe I can leave here unnoticed... I'm sure there's another diner down the road I could go too. Dean moved to get up just as Cas met his gaze. It seemed like everything was in slow motion as Cas shyly smiled at him and gave a small wave. Dean couldn't do anything but stare as Cas got up from his seat, and stalked over to him. He had to be dreaming… this was all some crazy dream that he was about to wake up from. The thing is… this wasn't a dream. His English teacher was literally here...right now.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean shivered at his voice. It seemed to be a lower octave when he was at close range. He didn't know how, but he managed to get out a response. “H-Hey Cas!.. Funny meeting you here.”

Cas tilted his head to the right slightly causing Dean to clear his throat and rub the back of his head nervously. “I don't see how we could have arranged to meet here. We didn't exchange contact information. May I sit down Dean?”

Dean must be the easiest person to read right now. Cas had to notice how flustered he was. Dean shook his head. “Uhhh.. yeah sure thing Cas. I was just getting dinner for me and Sammy, to go of course. Sammy isn't imaginary or anything he's just back at the motel.” Dean laughed nervously. Dammit Dean! What are you doing?! You sound like an idiot right now. Just stop talking. Jesus!

Cas looked torn when he spoke next. Dean hated that. He hated pity, and he wouldn't let anyone do that to him and Sam. Not even Cas. “Dean, are you living in the motel that you're at now? Please tell me you have a home.”

Dean sighed and looked at his hands. He began spinning his mother's ring that was on his finger. “Don't pity me Cas. Sammy and I are just fine. Our dad will be back around to get us soon, and we do this all the time.”

Cas' eyes softened, and he looked out the window. “Dean, how long do you think you and your brother will be in town?” Dean looked up at him inquisitively. “I don't know… maybe a month at the most. Dad goes on these hunting trips and then he gets me and Sammy and we move on to the next town.” Cas looked into his eyes again, and Dean couldn't think straight. Not when Cas was staring into his soul.

Just then the waitress approached and broke up their awkward staring contest. “Hello gentleman, can I get you something to drink?”

Cas was the first one to answer her and Dean couldn't help but feel the fire burning in his abdomen. “I would like a water please, and get him whatever he would like.”

The waitress turned towards Dean with her pad and pen, “And for you sweetheart?”

Dean pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the text from Sam. “Yeah...uhh… I'll take a Coke and a Dr. Pepper please.” Dean smiled at the waitress, and she blushed. He noticed her name was Amanda. “I'll get these right out for you, and is there someone else who'll be joining you?”

Dean assumed she was inquiring about the third drink. “No ma'am, I will need the Coke and the Dr. Pepper to go please.”

Amanda smiled, and the blush on her cheeks thickened. “Sure thing honey, I'll get that right out for you and that will give you both enough time to review the menu.”

Dean winked at her and smiled sweetly at her. “Thank you Amanda.” She shuffled away to tend to her other tables, and get their drinks. Dean looked back at Cas and thought he saw a hint of jealousy. Is he jealous that I flirted with that waitress? No way… it can't be... I have got to get to the bottom of this. Dean cleared his throat. “So uhh.. Cas...” He trailed off trying to think of something to say when he felt Cas touch his hand. Dean sucked in a breath and brought his gaze to the older man.

“Dean... please if you need anything... I don't like to think of you living in a motel. I know you don't want to be pitied, but please let me help you and your brother. I don't have much, but I do have contacts to resources that could house you in a much safer environment. I just don't want to see anything happen to you and your brother. In the very least, please allow me to buy your dinner.”

Dean felt like he had been struck by lightning. He was hot all over, and he was getting rock hard. He managed to find his voice as he pulled his hand away even though he just wanted to jump across the table and smash his mouth against Cas' full chapped lips. “I uhh… appreciate it Cas. Just… write the numbers down in my journal.” Dean smiled and began playing with the button on the cuff of his shirt again. Dean knew Cas was staring at him, and it only made him harder. I have got to get out of here. He thought to himself. He thanked the lucky stars when he saw the waitress bringing their drinks.

“Alright guys, sorry that took so long. Here are your drinks. Are we ready to order?”

Dean was the first to speak this time. He grabbed his phone and read off Sammy's order. “Could I get an Asian Pecan salad with fried apples, and the Bacon Cheeseburger combo with fries to go please?”

She flashed her pearly whites and wrote everything down on her pad of paper. “Sure thing darlin'! And for you dear?” She turned her attention to Cas'.

“I just want the Buffalo Chicken wrap with Kettle Cooked chips please.” Cas made sure to mention that he wanted the bill and it made Dean feel bad.

“Sure thing! I'll get this put right in and it'll be out shortly. Thank you for being so patient with me.” She turned on her heel and walked swiftly to the kitchen.

Normally Dean would have checked out her ass, being a teenager and all, but he couldn't take his eyes off this man in front of him. Hell he didn't want to. “Cas you don't have to pay for me. I can take care of it rea-” Dean was cut off by Cas resting his hand once again on top of Deans. They locked eyes again and Cas had such sincerity in his eyes.

“Dean it's no trouble. I do have something to ask of you though. I trust you Dean.”

Dean's donned a look of confusion as he tried to keep his dick under control and his heart rate down. “Uhh yeah.. ask me anything Cas.”

Cas' gaze turned serious as he spoke. “Dean, I need you to promise me that you won't speak of us being here. I can't lose my job, and I don't want to see you get in trouble. You're a great person Dean Winchester. I truly am happy to have you a part of my class this year, and I look forward to getting to know you and vice versa.”

Dean's breath hitched. Did he just say 'getting to know me?' Holy shit... get your shit together Dean. Don't fuck this up. Answer him! “I swear I won't tell anyone Cas. It's the least I can do since you're paying for mine and Sammy’s dinner. I could pay you back if you want.”

Cas shook his head. “That's not necessary Dean. All I ask of you is to be on time to my class, and to do the assignments.”

Dean removed his hand out from under Cas' once again, and picked at his nail. “I can do that Cas. Thank you for everything… really… not many people would have done this. It's always just been Sammy and me. Our Dad's always busy with his job so I take care of things where ever we end up.” Cas looked sympathetic and looked like he was about to say something just as Amanda walked up with their food.  
“Alright...I've got a Buffalo Chicken wrap with the Kettle Cooked chips for you, and a Bacon Cheeseburger combo and Asian Pecan salad to go. Can I get you anything else?”

“No thanks ma'am that will be all for now other than the bill,” Cas glanced at her as she reached in her apron pouch.

“Here it is darlin'! Thank you for coming in today, and let me know if you need anything!” She smiled and walked away as Cas got out his wallet.

“Thank you for talking with me Dean. I hope to see you come out of your shell more in your future journal entries.” Dean locked eyes with Cas and detected a hint of loneliness in Cas' gaze.

“Yeah Cas. Thank you for dinner. I really appreciate it. I will see you in the morning okay?” Dean scooted out of the booth and grabbed the bag of food and drink carrier. He started toward the door to the diner when Cas grabbed his wrist.

“Dean wait!” Dean turned and looked down at his teacher looking up at him. Oh how he would love for this scenario to be different. Having Cas on his knees… mouth wrapped around his length as he looked up at him with those cerulean eyes. Dean waited for Cas to let his wrist go, and for him to say what he wanted to say. “Dean… let me see your mobile phone.” Cas lowered his eyes, and Dean hoped he wouldn’t look at his very noticeable bulge in his jeans.

Dean retrieved his arm from Cas’ grasp and dug into his pocket for his phone. Pulling it out, he handed it over to his teacher. Cas pushed a few buttons, and to Dean’s surprise put his phone number in it. When he handed it back, Dean thought he was going to die from forgetting to breathe. He had to get out of there and get back to the motel. “Send me a SMS Dean. I would like us to keep in contact this way too. Just please… I am trusting you not to tell anyone we’ve done this.”

Dean found his voice then and made a breathy reply. “Th-thanks Cas… I uhh... I better go get this food to Sammy before it gets cold. I will shoot you a text a little later. Thank you again for everything.”

Cas smiled and Dean thought for sure his heart was going to stop. “It was my pleasure Dean. I will see you in the morning.”

“See ya Cas.” Dean so much as ran out of the diner and double timed it back to his room at the motel. Fuckin’ Christ! Did that just happen? I can’t believe I have his number… the hottest teacher; no person I have ever seen wants me. He has too… He is just as affected by this as I am. “I want him” Dean said allowed to himself as he pulled out his key card and slid it in the slot provided on the door. “If it’s the last thing I do.” Dean smiled like he hadn’t smiled in years as he entered his and Sammy’s room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay y'all. Here's chapter 3! I hope you all like it! Once again, I wouldn't have the courage to post this if it wasn't for my awesome friend @SassySides :)

Cas exhaled and put his shaking hands in his lap. Staying away from Dean Winchester was impossible. Sitting across from him at the diner allowed Castiel to get a better view of him. He believed Dean would look good in anything. I mean, the boy could wear a burlap sack and be the most beautiful person to walk this earth. After he had told the bartender behind the bar he wanted a shot of Captain Morgan, he felt the sensation of someone staring at him. You know that feeling you get when you're asleep and someone is standing over you? Yeah...that's how it felt. He turned to see who it was, and I'll-be-damned if it wasn't the boy he couldn't get out of his head. Dean friggin' Winchester.

He didn't know why, but getting up and walking over to that booth seemed like the thing to do at that point. He knew the right thing to do would have been to stay as far away from him as possible. That's not what his heart wanted though. It was as if gravity was pulling him to Dean. He canceled the drink order, and strode over to the empty booth seat. Dean seemed to be at a loss for words so he took that moment to check out his attire. He noticed Dean was wearing a pair of form fitting, distressed, black diesel jeans. It made his dick twitch at the sight. He moved his gaze up to his torso in order to keep his cool. He wore a plaid button up shirt with deep reds and purples. He also had a necklace with some sort of face symbol. It intrigued Cas. He wondered where he got it, and what it meant. Directing his eyes to Dean's face, his breath caught in his throat. Dean's full plump lips were parted slightly, and his sparkling green eyes were as big as saucers. His blonde-brown hair was gelled and styled neatly. This young man was doing things to Castiel that he had never experienced before. The feelings hit him like a Mack truck, and left him confused. He wanted Dean, like he had never wanted anyone else.

Once Dean gave him the okay to sit down, he felt a little uneasy. He was a twenty-six year old English teacher, and this was one of his students. How could this work relationship wise? It was next to impossible...I mean Dean was what? Eighteen? That made him barely legal, and it's not like the school board would be forgiving. He was getting way ahead of himself though.. he wasn't a hundred percent sure Dean was attracted to him. I mean, yeah sure he was acting really nervous, but that could easily be passed off as hormone-fueled teenage awkwardness.

Throughout their conversation, Cas spent the majority of the time focusing on the way Dean's lips moved. How the tip of his tongue would sometimes graze his top teeth, and the way his nimble fingers spun the ring he had on his right ring finger. He hoped Dean wasn't committed to someone else, and that the ring had another meaning. That made him wonder how those same fingers would feel spreading him open. Scissoring inside of him while he gripped the headboard. Cas shook his head to erase that thought and to ease the pressure in his now tight slacks. He shouldn't think like that about his student. It wasn't right. Just like he shouldn't have given his number to Dean, but that's the thing... his body, and more importantly his heart didn't want to be apart from him. This wasn't a familiar feeling to Cas, and frankly he was terrified.

Finishing up his dinner, and leaving a generous tip for Amanda, he walked back to his car. Sliding into the driver's seat, he slid in the key and turned making the engine roar to life. Checking his mirrors, he paused his gaze on the motel behind him. I wonder if that's the motel Dean is staying in. I don't like the fact that he's staying in something that run down with his little brother. I will think of something.. he won't be stuck there for long, not on my watch. Shifting his '78 Lincoln Continental from park to drive, he silently vowed to himself that he would do everything in his power to protect Dean and his brother Sam.

 

The drive home was quiet and lonely for Cas. And it got even lonelier when he shut the door to his apartment. It wasn't much. Just a one bedroom studio with the bare essentials. He didn't need a lot because he had been alone most of his life. His mother and father were very conservative, and didn't agree with his sexual orientation. They had strict rules, so he wasn't allowed to have many friends over...boys were out of the question. Tossing his keys and wallet into the bowl on the table next to the door, he made his way to his bedroom. He flicked the light on, shucked off his trench coat, and draped it over the chair. Just as he was about to strip for a much needed shower his phone chirped. He pulled it out of the pocket of his slacks his heart pounding in his chest. It was an unknown number, and that could only mean two things. One, it was a wrong number, and the second being it was a text from Dean. He bet on the latter. Sliding his thumb over the screen to unlock it he pressed the message icon with a shaky finger.

907-3235: Heya Cas...thx again 4 dinner.

Cas felt hot all over. He knew no one could see his reaction right now, but he was sure he was as red as the rising sun. He nervously typed a reply, and saved Dean in his contact list.

(Me): It was my pleasure Dean. Thank you for allowing me to join you.  
I am sorry if you reply, and it takes me a few minutes to respond back.  
I am in need of a shower, but I will reply when I am able.

He set his phone down and began to undress. Starting with his signature blue tie and ending in his black socks. Grabbing his phone he walked into the bathroom. He was testing the temperature of the water when he heard the familiar chirp of his phone again. He wiped his hands off with a nearby towel and read the message from Dean.

(Dean): Sure thing teach. U need someone to wash  
ur back? ;) I could help ya out with that.

Well if he wasn't hot all over before, he definitely was now. He was also painfully hard. It was instantly evident to him that Dean was flirting with him. How do I respond to that? I mean I want him.. God do I want him..I think I will ask him to come over for dinner sometime this week. We could test the waters that way. Pondering to himself about this made beads of pre-cum drip onto the tile floor. Fuck he was so far gone. No one has ever made Cas feel this way. Leaning against the sink he typed out another reply.

(Me): Dean, as much as I would enjoy that, I would prefer to  
make you a decent meal first. Let's say dinner, my place,  
Friday at 7. Does that work for you?

Placing his phone on the bathroom counter, he climbed into the awaiting shower. He sighed as he let the hot water cascade over his body. Dean Winchester was going to be the death of him. He knew in his heart that he was going to fall hard for him, but he just didn't want to come to terms with the feelings. He wasn't ready to be that vulnerable.

Wiping the water from his face, he looked down at his very impressive hard on. Closing his eyes he started running his hands over his chest. Letting soft little hums escape his lips as he lightly grazed his nipples. They immediately hardened like little rosebuds causing goosebumps to rise on his arms. He ever so slowly descended to the spot on his body begging to be touched. Grasping the base of his shaft with his right hand he began to stroke himself. He imagined Dean on his knees taking all of him into his mouth. With his other hand he began to press a finger at the opening of his tight little hole. Pushing past the ring of muscle, he found the little bundle of nerves that made him see stars. “Mmmm... Oh Dean...Ah!” Cas was so close already. He couldn’t help it when he thought of Dean. The thought of his green eyes, his chiseled chest, and firm ass made his body ignite in a frenzy of nerves. All he could think about now was looking up at Dean..looking into his out-of-this-world green eyes while Dean slowly pounded into him and grazing the head of his cock over Cas' prostate. Slipping a second and third finger inside of himself and pumping his cock faster, the intensity of his moans increased. “De-Dean!!! Ahh Ahh.....f-fuck... I'm gonna....c-cum!” The familiar heat pooled in his abdomen, and he slid his fingers over his prostate a final time making him see stars. His movements stilled as spurt after spurt of cum shot out of his sensitive head. Removing his trembling fingers from his now wet hole, he leaned up against the wall of the shower for support.

Using the remaining hot water to clean himself up, he turned the shower off and stepped out onto the cool tile floor. He towel dried his hair and body before wrapping it around his waist. Cas walked back into his room and got a pair of gray sweats and a white t-shirt out of his mahogany colored dresser. Finally warm and comfy he flopped down on his bed and unlocked his phone. He had two awaiting text messages from Dean. He didn't think he would ever get tired of seeing his name pop up on his phone. That made him wonder if Dean would be willing to send him a photo of him. The thought of having pictures of him on his phone made the butterflies in his stomach stir to life. He read the two awaiting messages as he smiled to himself.

(Dean): R u askin' me on a date Cas? Will u be  
picking me up or do I need to find a way there?

 

(Dean): Do I need to bring anything?

Cas shook his head and smiled. He wondered how experienced Dean was with dates. He was already sure of the fact that Dean wasn’t a virgin.. he couldn’t be.. I mean this was Dean Winchester he was talking about. There’s no way.. well I guess it could be possible, but he didn’t think it was likely. Tugging on his bottom lip with is teeth he typed another reply. 

(Me): Indeed I am Dean, and I will be picking you up.  
I wouldn’t ask you to find a way here. This is a   
proper date, and since I asked you, it’s only   
appropriate to supply transportation for you.   
I just need you to bring youself. Have you  
ever been on a date Dean?

Satisfied with his response he locked his phone and set it on the nightstand next to his bed. Friday was approaching fast. It was already Wednesday night, and Cas realized he hadn’t been to the grocery store in a while. Sighing, he got up and walked to his poor excuse for a kitchen. He really needed to find a better place. This apartment just wouldn’t cut it much longer. Usually he wouldn’t be this self conscious about things like this, but he was going to have company..and not just any company. Dean...the boy that drove him crazy with his eyes, his mouth, and his body was going to be in his apartment, the day after tomorrow, alone with him. “Shit!” he said allowed to himself. Grabbing some cleaning supplies and downing a glass of water, he began to clean. Everything had to be perfect for Dean. Impressing him was everything because deep down he wanted Dean to want to stay with him. He wanted a relationship with Dean...wanted so many things, but Cas just wouldn’t let his heart connect with his mind. He wouldn’t let those feelings engrave themselves into his heart just yet. He just couldn’t stand the thought of Dean rejecting him. He was only eighteen. He had his whole life ahead of him, and no matter how much Cas wanted him too, he wouldn’t make Dean stay with him. He wouldn’t ask that of him. He wasn’t going to let himself get too attached for the mere fact that Dean could, and mostly likely would, walk away from all this. 

 

Four hours and eight paper towel rolls later, Cas was a sweaty breathless mess. His apartment never looked better though. It’s not like Cas was unsanitary or anything, he just rarely had company over. I mean aside from his brother Gabriel, and the occasional package delivered by the UPS worker, he never had anyone else over. Wiping the back of his forearm across his forehead he put the cleaning supplies back under the sink. He gathered all the trash and took it to the dumpster. Walking back to his apartment he listened to the cicadas and the crickets sing-song back and forth. That was one of the only good things about where he lived. The wildlife was like a lullaby when he found himself unable to sleep. Once he was back in his apartment he kicked his shoes off and peeled his sticky-from-sweat clothes off himself. He tossed them into his hamper and showered for the second time. Finally clean, and satisfied he donned a pair of black boxers, and crawled into his bed. Checking to make sure his alarms were set on his phone, he noticed he had four new messages. Smiling to himself he clicked the icon and read the latest messages from Dean. 

(Dean): U sure know how 2 make a man  
smile Cas. 

(Dean): I’ve never really been on a true date.  
Just kinda made out with a few chicks here  
n there. 

(Dean): Shit I gotta find somethin’ to wear!  
I hope u weren’t expecting me in some fancy  
smancy get up Cas.

(Dean): Well Cas...it’s late n I gotta  
get up early with Sammy. C ya tomorrow   
Teach. Can’t wait for Friday. ;)

Cas was grinning from ear to ear. He couldn’t wait to show Dean what a real date was like. He lazily typed out a goodnight text to Dean, and locked his phone. Friday couldn’t come any sooner, and neither could tomorrow morning. He was going to see Dean in a matter of hours in his first hour, and even though he couldn’t touch him, seeing him was enough. Rolling over on his side, he thought about beautiful green eyes until sleep overcame him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, I am so so sorry this took forever to post! I really hope y'all enjoy it. Also I want to thank @SassySides for proofreading this :) I promise the next chapter won't take so long to post. <3

**BEEP BEEP BEEP** Cas groaned as he rolled over in bed to feel around for his phone. He had barely gotten any sleep. Normally he would be upset about that, but nothing could put him in a bad mood today because in just a matter of a few hours, he would get to see Dean. Those sparkling green eyes that made his knees weak, those full pillowy lips that made his heart rate just a little too high, the way he tousled his hair to create that perfect spike effect.... “Dammit,” Cas said aloud to no one. He really needed to stop thinking about him every five minutes because walking around with a raging hard on was usually frowned upon when you were in public.

Doing his best to put Dean out of his mind for the time being, he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He pushed the covers back and stood up. Stretching his arms above his head, he mindlessly scratched at his stomach as he padded to the kitchen to make his morning coffee. He leaned against the counter and thought about what he would say and how he would say it. He hadn't been on many dates, but the ones he had been on hadn't made him near as nervous as this one was. What would he talk about? Would they talk at all? Would they watch movies or listen to music?

His thoughts were momentarily interrupted by the bubbling sound of the coffee maker. Grabbing his favorite to-go cup, he filled it up and headed back to his room. He's sure he was a sight to see as he stood in front of his closet with his natural 'just-fucked' hair do, and wearing nothing but his boxers. He never usually had trouble finding what he wanted to wear, but today was different. He finally decided on a plain white button up and his most expensive suit he owned. It was a charcoal gray color with black buttons, and he had gotten it for an art show that his brother Gabriel entered in and won years ago. He chuckled to himself as he remembered the sculpture Gabe made completely out of candy. He chose a matching charcoal colored tie with white paisleys on it and did his best to tie it correctly. Finally, after ten attempts he gave up and hoped he looked okay. He took some gel, tousled his hair to his liking, and slipped on his black dress shoes. Grabbing his brief case with his lesson plans and his coffee, he headed out the door for work, and one-step closer to Dean.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Dean didn't sleep. He was up all night anticipating today's events. He shook his head and opened his side of the closet. “This is ridiculous!” He said aloud to no one. “You're Dean Winchester... you don't get nervous... this is just another routine date!” He grabbed the nicest piece of clothing he owned and headed to the bathroom to get dressed. He had chosen a suit that he forgot he had. Considering he hadn't worn one in years, and also the tags were still on it. His dad made him buy it a few years back and he hadn't had a reason to get it out...until now. His fingers shook as he did his best to do up the buttons on his jacket. Sighing, he closed his eyes and rested his head on the bathroom wall. Who was he kidding? He was acting like a damn girl. He was snapped back to attention with pounding on the door and yelling from his little brother.

“Who're you talking to Dean? C'mon we're going to be late!”

“Just give me a damn minute Sammy, I'm busy in here!”

“Doing what Dean? You're the biggest procrastinator ever.” Dean jumped as his brother pushed open the door.

“Dean seriously, what could you possibly....”

“Sammy, I.. I can explain... I just... I don't...” Dean knew he looked ridiculous as he sounded because there his brother stood, jaw on the floor, speechless. Dean looked down at his feet and toed at the tile, as Sam looked him over. “Dude are you... are you wearing a suit to school?! This must be some date you're going on man. I mean, I haven't seen you in a suit since, since well that picture of us at Mom's memorial service. Am I going to get to meet this guy or what?”

“Yeah... hopefully someday Sammy...” Dean nodded and tried his best to hide his fear as he grabbed his backpack. “Alright enough of the touchy-feely self help yoga crap let's get you to school so your nerd brain can learn some more.” Sam all but rolled his eyes at his older brother as he grabbed his bag and raced after Dean.

“Let’s go Sammy! Time's a wasting, we got about fifteen minutes before we gotta be there and for once I don't want to be late.” Sam gave his brother the best bitch face he could muster and shut the door to the Impala. “Dean we live like five minutes from school grounds and we have assigned parking spots.” Dean rolled his eyes and gripped the gearshift to put Baby in reverse. Curling his fingers around the steering wheel, he maneuvered her out onto the street towards the school.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cas paced his classroom trying to calm his nerves. So far he had cleaned his desk three times, arranged the clutter on his shelves twice, and erased the dry erase board and re wrote today's lesson plan four times. “Okay, you have five minutes until you see him just be calm and don't make a fool of yourself Castiel.” He sat down at his desk and closed his eyes.

Giving himself a pep talk would have to work because just as he was about to clean his desk a fourth time, the warning bell for first period rang. Students started filing in, giggling and talking with their cliques and groups of friends. Usually Cas would pick up on things they were saying here and there. He would laugh to himself or make looks of confusion if he heard something he didn't understand. Not today though, today he could barely focus on breathing let alone listening.

Just as he thought Dean wasn't going to show, he heard the door to his classroom open. He looked up and had to force his jaw closed. There stood Dean Winchester in a onyx black suit with a bright red dress shirt along with a matching tie. He wore pinned stripped slacks and shiny black shoes. Silver cuff links and gelled hair topped off his look. The whole class went silent as they took it the sight before them. Some girls sighed while others giggled and whispered. Even some of the boys looked intimidated by Dean. Flashing his pearly whites, he stepped in the room and nodded towards Cas. “Sorry I'm late Teach, I had to stop by the office.” 

Cas looked like a deer in headlights, but somehow managed to get out a response. “Th-That's okay De- uhh Mr. Winchester. Please take your seat.”

Dean took a seat in the front row that was directly in front of Cas' desk, and that did nothing to help his now tight pants. Wringing his hands in his lap he tried to focus on anything other than those bright green orbs staring into his soul. He cleared his throat and opened his book. “Uh okay class... umm today we are just going to write in our journals. You will be writing two entries, and you may choose from the following writing prompts.” Cas swallowed thickly and spun his chair around before standing so he could hide the obvious arousal in his slacks. Grabbing the black dry erase marker, and with a shaky hand, he began writing the prompts for the class to choose from. “Alright class, the writing prompts are as follows-”

1\. Where do you see yourself in five years and why?  
2\. What is your dream job and why?  
3\. If you could spend the day with anyone, alive or dead, who would it be?  
4\. If you could have any super power, what would it be and why?

 

After he was done writing the prompts on the board, Castiel sat back down and spun his chair so he was facing the class again. He locked eyes with Dean and saw that he had a knowing look on his face. Cas looked away before he could be caught staring by the other students, and cleared his throat. “You may begin writing now, and remember you only have to choose two prompts, but you must write two full pages. One page per prompt.

Everyone began shuffling papers, and unzipping bags. It would normally sound sort of like a chorus to Cas, but he couldn't hear anything because he was more focused on the painfully hard erection in his pants. Soon the room became so quiet that Cas was sure everyone could hear his heart racing. He stole glances at Dean every now and then. He was careful not to hold eye contact with him for too long, because he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself from grabbing him out from behind his desk and slamming him against the nearest hard surface to rut up against him.

Dean chose that moment to look up at Castiel from beneath his long perfectly curled eyelashes, and Cas all but panted at the sight. Cas knew he was being teased, but he couldn't look away. Dean slowly ran his tongue over his smooth bottom lip and then began kneading it between his top teeth. Fuck Dean was going to kill him. He could come in his pants at the sight before him and Dean wasn't even undressed.

Dean looked back down at his journal and kept writing after that, and Cas took that moment to really look him over. He really cleaned up nice. The way those dress pants fit perfectly over his toned calf muscles. Not too tight, but not to loose either. Just the right amount in all the right places. The way his freckles stood out against the red shirt and tie he was wearing. It was like Dean had his own personal map of constellations that were pieced together all over his body. What Cas would give to discover every single one.

He had to get some sort of relief or he was sure he was going to implode. Closing his eyes and doing his best to calm himself and gain control of the blood flow to his aching member, he stood up to leave. “Class I will return in a few minutes, I have to run down to the teacher's lounge for a moment. Please continue to write and keep your voices down to a minimum.”

He stole one last glance at Dean who looked up at him and winked. Oh, that's it, Cas thought to himself, it's on Winchester. He shut the door to his classroom and quickly made his way to the nearest bathroom praying silently to himself that it was vacant. Pushing open the door, he all but sprinted into the nearest stall and pressed his forehead to the cool surface of the now locked door. The sensation sent shivers down his body that went straight to his cock. He didn't have time for a drawn out orgasm so a quick one would have to do until he could get Dean to a secluded place.

With shaky hands, he reached down to undo his slacks. Letting them fall to the floor, he was lucky enough that the pre-cum that had soaked a silver dollar sized circle into his boxers hadn't soaked through to his slacks. Cas gripped the base of his shaft and let out a hiss. Fuck, he was a goner. Dean Winchester had gotten under his skin, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying every moment of it. He thought of Dean's perfect tight hole as he pumped his hand over the head of his now leaking cock. He had to stifle his groans by biting down onto the knuckle of his left index finger. Cas imagined filling Dean up with his length and making him scream. He imagined gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises as he thrust in and out of Dean’s wet perfect heat. Dean looking back at him with a pupil blown gaze. Closing his eyes, he pumped himself two more times before a white hot shattering orgasm overcame him. He had to steady himself on the side of the stall to keep from falling as spurt after spurt of cum shot all over his hand.  
Finally able to get his breathing back to normal, Cas wiped the sweat off of his face and slid his boxers back up, the damp spot feeling cold against his now searing hot skin. His legs felt like Jell-o as he bent down to gather up his slacks. Cas fastened them and took one last deep breath before turning the lock on the bathroom stall door.

He opened the door fully intending to go back to his classroom full of students, but instead he was met with Dean Winchester himself. Cas opened his mouth a few times to try and form a coherent sentence, but instead he looked like a fish out of water because all he could do was open and close his mouth.

Dean stood there with a smirk on his face and his hands shoved in the pockets of his pin stripped pants. “I didn't realize this was the new Teacher's Lounge, Cas. They should really think about remodeling the place. It's kinda dingy.” “Dean... you shouldn't be in here... I.. we..” Dean took that moment to step forward, invading Cas' personal space. Cas could feel his hot breath on his cheek as he leaned into him. His clenched his fists as his self control became close to going out the window when he felt Dean's lips brush against his ear in a feather-light touch.

“Don't worry Teach, I locked the door. No one's gonna know we're here.” Cas shivered as he felt Dean trace his fingers up his forearm. “Ya see, Cas... I know what you were doing in here. Heard every moment as you made yourself come for me. Gonna take good care of you. Make those pretty eyes roll back in your head.” Cas was panting as Dean pushed him flush against the wall of the bathroom. He threw his head back as Dean straddled his thigh. Cas could feel how much Dean wanted him and it made his head feel light. Dean raised his knee ever so slightly to slide against his dick, which was now painfully hard again.

“Dean ... please!”

“Please what, Cas? Tell me... what do you want?” Dean kept canting his hip forward working on his own arousal while continuing to tease Castiel.

“Oh God... Dean ... I need...” Cas could feel Dean's lips as he snaked them over his sweat glistened skin. His kisses felt like fire as he licked and sucked. “Make me come Dean... please... need to feel you.”

 

“Mmmm.. Gonna make it so good, baby...”

Dean worked his nimble fingers on the clasp to Cas' slacks and they were a pile on the floor before he could blink. Dean dropped to his knees and palmed Castiel through his boxers. “Damn, Cas, you really are ready for me. Such a good boy... mmm... and gorgeous too... gonna make you come, baby.” Cas hissed as his nails were biting into his palms. At this rate, he was going to come before Dean even touched his bare skin.

“Fuck... Dean...”

“Yeah, baby… you wanna fuck my mouth? You want me to wrap my lips around your cock?”

“Oh fuck yes Dean... please don't make me wait!”

Dean didn't hesitate then. He pulled Cas' boxers away to free his aching member and looked up at Cas with his bright emerald eyes. Cas would have come right then if it wasn't for his self control and the fact that Dean fucking Winchester was about to give him a blow job. He had dreamed how good this would be, but the real thing was no fucking contest.

“Cas, I want you to fuck my mouth. Show me how much you want me. How much you want me to bury my cock in that tight little ass of yours.”

Biting his lip Cas fisted his hands in Deans hair and licked his lips. Dean removed the final piece of clothing separating himself from pure bliss. He almost cried when soft lips wrapped themselves around his length.

His breathing was labored as he looked at the sight before him. Dean was looking up at him giving permission. With one swift motion be was hitting the back of Dean's throat. Dean hollowed out his cheeks to take in more of him and he had to fight the urge to come. All it took was one moan around his cock, and he was lost. He was thrusting like a madman pulling moans and gagging noises from Dean, and it was beautiful.

“FUCK! Dean you feel so good. I ... Unngghh... so close Dean!!”

Dean pulled off Cas with a pop and gazed up at him. Cas' breath faltered and his heart beat skipped. Dean looked so gorgeous like this, on his knees looking up at him with swollen lips and lust blown pupils. His flushed face brought out the endless amount of freckles. Just as Cas thought he couldn't get any more beautiful, Dean did something he never expected. He got to his feet and looked at Cas with such a intimate gaze. Cas closed his eyes as Dean cupped his cheek and leaned in for a gentle kiss. It wasn't rough or needy, just a simple tender kiss.

“I have waited so long for someone like you Cas. I don't understand these feelings that I feel, but I know it's right. I know they're safe feelings. Let me take care of you Castiel.”

Dean knelt back down and took Cas into his mouth again. This time taking control with his movements, Cas felt so much emotion then. What with Dean being so intimate just moments ago, and with his mouth back on him, it felt like home. Cas' moans became louder as Dean took as much of him as he could while using his hand to stroke what wouldn't fit. Cas could feel the familiar fire building in his abdomen and his moans became a babbling mess of jumbled words.

“De-AH AH AH! ... Gonna... Fuck I'm gonna...UNNGHH!! DEAN!!!”

Cas' body went limp as a earth shattering orgasm rocketed through his body. It was like no other feeling he had felt and it was with Dean. The next thing he knew Dean was fastening his pants for him and smoothing out his suit. With a wink and a peck on the lips, he was met with the reality of his classroom full of students he needed to return too. He made his way to the door and turned back to look at Dean.

“See you back in there Cas. I'm gonna wait here for a few before I return so it's not too obvious. I can't wait for tonight. I've got plans for us.”

“I can't wait either Dean.” His voice was almost a whisper, but he knew Dean heard him. With that, he turned on his heels and made his way back to his class with fifteen minutes to spare left in the hour. His legs still wobbly and his lips still tingling from Dean's kiss. He smiled because he knew that tonight would be so much more amazing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright y'all, here's chapter 5 as promised for the New Year. I am already working on Chapter 6. :) I am so happy that people are reading my fic... seriously.. I have never written before this story, and I am excited that people like it. Sorry for any mistakes and stuff.. I love every single one of you. Thank you for the kudos and comments that y'all have left me. Thank you for reading my story. <3 Chapter 6 will be posted soon! Give me like a week and a half. Love y'all!

The rest of the day went agonizingly slow for Dean. All that kept playing in his mind was how Cas trembled beneath his touch, how his soft skin tasted of cinnamon and sweat when he marked him up, and how he sounded when he made beautiful moans and whimpers as he came undone. He just couldn't get enough. Like Cas was his own personal drug.

After he was left alone in the bathroom, Dean didn't finish himself off. He normally would have, but that was all about Cas. He would worry about getting his when he had Castiel all to himself. Just one more class period to go and it would be a difficult one to get through. He sighed as he tried to clear his head and walked into History class. Bobby wasn't going to let him out of his sight until he told him who the blue-eyed mysterious person he was falling head over heels for was. He just knew it...shit did he just tell himself 'falling head over heels for'? There were two things Dean Winchester was certain of. One, he has a major distrust in salads, and two he didn't fall in love. He wouldn't go through that pain that he saw his Dad go through every day since his Mom died. 

Dean shook the thought away and tried his best to sneak his way into Mr. Singer's class. He sat in his usual spot in the back left corner and opened his History book to last nights reading homework. Clearing his mind wasn't happening though because everything somehow brought Cas to the forefront of it. He was snapped back to attention as a paper floated onto his desk. 

“Okay everyone stop your yappin' and put your books away. It's pop quiz time.” 

Grumbles and complaints could be heard throughout the room. Dean would normally be participating, but mentally he wasn't even in the same room as everyone else. He quietly put his book down and grabbed his black ink pen. He pulled the cap off with his teeth and got to work on his quiz. Most of this stuff he knew because Bobby wouldn't let him fail. Weekend nights of studying at his place proved that. 

After finishing the fifteen question quiz he turned it over and focused his attention to the wall. There were a lot of carvings back here that he never really noticed. Profanities, names, dates, they all were from people who attended this school in the past. He laughed to himself as he read them. Some said things like “Mike was here” and others had phone numbers to call for a “good time”. 

Turning his attention back to the rest of the classroom, he noticed that Bobby was looking at him. He had this all knowing look about him, and he could probably guess that there was something that Dean had on his mind. Something that he still wasn't telling him. The intensity of his gaze made him squirm in his seat. He took that moment to pull out his journal from Cas' class. Since spending the majority of the hour in the bathroom with Castiel himself, he didn't get the chance to do the writing prompts. 

Dean ended up picking “If you could spend a day with anyone, alive or dead, who would it be and why?” and “If you could have one super power what would it be?” He thought about what his response to the prompts would be, and then put his pen to the paper and immersed himself in writing. 

 

If, I could spend a day with anyone, alive or dead, who would it be and why?

Well, my answer to that is easy, If I could spend a whole day with anyone, it would be my mom. There's no other way to describe her other than she was beautiful. One of a kind. She took good care of me and Sammy, and she died way too young. 

 

Ever since she died, my dad has never been the same, and I wish there was a way to get my whole family together again. To go back to the times when mom would make me tomato basil soup when I was sick or having a bad day, or how she would sing me Hey Jude when I was having trouble falling asleep. 

She also loved to bake, and she made the best pies! Man, I wish you could have tried her pecan pie. That was my favorite. Nothing else like it. Looking at our family when it was whole, you never would have thought something like what happened could have happened to us. People used to say, “Mary and John are like the fairy-tale couple. Like the ones you read about in books or see in movies.” 

I used to think that too... until the night the fire happened. I was four years old, and Sammy had just turned 6 months old. I woke up to hearing my Mom scream. I was so scared, but I had to see if she was okay. I climbed out of my bed and made my way to Sammy's room because that's where it started. The heat was so intense, and I was starting to choke from the smoke. I can still feel the blast of hot air...it was like a furnace or a coal train on overdrive. I can still hear my dad's words to me as he shoved little Sammy into my arms, the look of pure terror on his face as he said to me “Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Now! Dean go!” 

I did as I was told and ran. I ran until my bare feet hit the early morning dew on the grass outside in the front yard. I held Sammy close to my chest. I remember him being fussy and all I could think about was my mom. So I pulled him close to me and hummed Hey Jude to him. Just like she did for me. That calmed him right down, and I kept humming until he fell back asleep. I stood in the same spot staring up at Sammy's bedroom window. I remember the orange and yellowish glow the flames gave the panes. 

I soon heard sirens and turned to see an ambulance, 4 police cars, and two firetrucks show up. Neighbors started to come out of their houses to see what the commotion was about. I remember an officer, don't know what his name was though, trying to coax me in handing little Sammy over, but I wouldn't let go. I couldn't. I knew in my heart that I had to keep him close to me. It was like my Mom was telling me to hold onto him for her. 

I soon realized that she didn't make it because my dad came out with a defeated look on his face and sad eyes. I didn't know what would happen to us. Where were we going to go? Where would we live? Would we have enough money for food? Clothes? I was thinking about things that four year olds shouldn't be thinking about. From that point on my dad was never the same. He was hellbent on finding out how this happened to my mom. Who or what did this to our family. 

I wish I could go into more details about what he believed happened, but I don't want to get him all worked up. It's not that I don't trust you Cas...it's just that... I just.. I can't. Anyways.. all you need to know is that he's never been the same. He always tells me to watch out for Sammy and you have to take care of Sammy. So I do. I buck up and do everything I can for him because that's my job as his older brother. 

Dad takes pride in the business he's working for and sometimes I get stuck with him on a job he's doing. I don't much enjoy it, but someones gotta do it. Sammy doesn't come along much though. Dad won't allow it. Says he's not ready for it or somethin'. I personally think the kid can handle his own, but I'm just the older brother. He spends most of his time studying at the library. Kids got brains, that's for sure. He wants to be a lawyer, but Dad can't pay for schooling. 

 

So that's why I work so much. I pick up side jobs here and there and always put half of my paychecks in a savings account. I got a little over $3,000 saved so far. Sammy doesn't know though. It's a surprise for him that I wanna give to him on his graduation day. I want Sammy to go to law school. Hell someone in this family needs to amount to something. It's too late for me. I never got the chance to be a kid. I didn't get the joy in playing tag outside with friends, join the little league team, or participate in an after school club. I made damn sure Sammy got to do those things though. 

I remember the time he put on a Batman suit, it was Halloween, and broke his arm because he jumped off the shed at Bobby's cause he thought he could fly. I didn't have the heart to tell him that Batman couldn't fly, and I felt bad cause he couldn't go Trick-or-Treating that year. So I went around in my Superman suit and got a bag full of candy. Gave it all to him that year. Well all except the black licorice. That's my favorite.

That's why I have to do this for Sammy. I want him to have a normal life... something that I never had, and if I can give him anything then I want nothing more than to give him that. Sorry teach, I kinda went off on a tangent there, but I hope this counts as a writing prompt. I really did try and that's sayin’ something cause I don't really apply myself. I know that I should, but my main focus is getting Sammy through school. 

Dean closed his journal and looked up to see Bobby standing right next to him. He nearly jumped out of his seat. Shit how long had he been standing there? Did he see what I wrote. Fuck what if he knows about Cas now? Get it together Dean! 

“Uhh, Heya Bobby!... What's up?”

“I don't know son... What's up with you? You've been quieter than a man out hunting deer at 3am. What's on your mind Dean? And don't try blowing me crap cause there's somethin' going on in that noggin of yours. I can see it.”

Dean was silent for a few moments and adverted his gaze. Some students were still working on their quiz, some were sleeping, and a couple others were pretending not to listen to their conversation. He moved his eyes back to lock onto Bobby's and gave a half-assed shrug. 

“I can't really talk about it here Bobby. There are too many ears listenin'.”

“Well looks like you got yourself a date after school then cause I ain't leaving til you spill the beans boy.”

“Dammit Bobby, I can't!... I.. I got plans tonight.”

Bobby extended his index finger in the direction of Dean's face and gave an all to familiar look. 

“Don't you cuss at me boy! I know where you live. Either you tell me what's goin on now, or your staying after school to tell me. You choose, but it's happening one way or another, and that's final.”

Dean sighed and gave a look of defeat. 

“Alright alright! Can we at least step out into the hallway? I don't want everyone knowing my business.” 

Bobby gave a grunt of approval and turned to walk towards the door. Dean followed reluctantly, and pulled the classroom door shut behind them. 

“Alright kid spill it! What's goin on? Oh and don't skip the good parts either.”

“Listen Bobby, I umm... There's this... Okay look...there's this person. A person that I really got a thing for...”

“Out with it Dean! I got a class to give homework too, and we ain't got more than fifteen minutes of class left.”

“Okay you've been more of a father to me than Dad ever was, so that's why I can tell you this. Please don't go tellin' him this Bobby. He won't forgive me for it. Hell he'll probably kick my ass to the curb. This could get me and this other person kicked out of school.. there's so much that could go wrong, and I can't risk it. I just can't. I don't know what it is about him, but I can't keep Cas out of my mind and-”

Dean didn't stop his mouth in time, and before he knew it he had blurted it out. Fuck.. he just said Cas' name.. Bobby's co-worker..Oh he was so screwed. He buried his face in his hands and leaned against the cool wall behind him. Dean expected Bobby to lash out at him. Even flinched when he looked up expecting to meet his hard stare. Instead he was met with soft eyes. Something he wasn't used too coming from his surly History teacher. 

“Dean listen to me, and I want you to listen real good.”

Dean could only nod because he knew if he opened his mouth to speak his voice would falter. 

“I don't give a rats ass who you love or like or whatever. Do you get me boy? You're the same Dean as you've always been. The snot nosed kid who had to grow up too fast cause his Daddy's a dead-beat, sorry just my opinion, and with a heart of friggin gold. So you can go kissin on whoever you want just don't give me the details. As far as Cas goes, and yes I know who you're talkin about, just keep your big yap shut and nothing will happen. I ain't gonna run mine to anyone so you don't have to worry about me. You better pay attention in my classes from now on though because I won't hesitate to throw a book at that big head of yours.”

Dean could only stare in wonder. In all the years he had known Bobby he had seen this rough exterior of a man, and this new softer side was unexpected. He took him in a hug and clapped him on the back. 

“Thank you Bobby. You're the best you know that?”

“Yeah yeah, don't go tellin people either. Gotta keep my reputation. Now are we done havin our sappy love moment here? I gotta give you and the other brats homework.”

Dean nodded again and took his seat back in the classroom. A few minutes later the bell rang and he gathered up his homework and his bag and took the short walk to his locker. Sammy was already there waiting for him and he also gave Dean an all knowing look. Jesus was he this easy to read all the time? He really needed to work on that. 

 

“Hey Sammy! Wanna go for a milkshake before I drop you off?”

Sam gave him a look like he had a third eye, and Dean just shrugged it off and opened his locker to grab his books. 

“What's got you in such a good mood Dean? You never willingly take me for a milkshake. I always have to beg you. You seem different... you're like glowing or something.”

“Shut up, I got plans okay? I don't need to tell you everything.”

“You're goin out with Cas tonight aren't you?”

Dean stilled and quickly recovered to grab his jacket. 

“So what if I am? Shut your face and get to the car okay? I gotta get ready, and I still have a writing prompt to do.”

“What were you daydreaming about him in class or something? Too focused on Cas to do the work?

It was Dean's turn to give the Winchester signature bitch face. 

“You know what? You're gonna do that thing where you shut the hell up....forever.”

“I'm just sayin' Dean, I haven't seen you googly-eyed for someone in a long time. Not since.... Lisa Braeden. You sure you aren't falling for him?”

Dean gave his best eye roll and slugged his brother in the arm. 

“Shut your face, and get to the car!”

“Jerk”

“Bitch”

The ride to the diner was short and uneventful. Dean was glad they had a drive-thru because he really didn't feel like sharing feelings with his little brother. He got Sammy his double chocolate mint Oreo shake, and he got a Coke to go. They didn't talk on the way to their hotel room, and the silence was no less awkward than it usually is. 

Dean pulled into the parking lot and maneuvered Baby into a spot. He was about to get out when Sam grasped his shoulder. 

“Dean wait-”

“Sammy, listen. I’m not talking to you about this. Just go study at the library or something, get that nerd brain of yours working. It's just one date, and I ain't getting my heart set on this one because Dad's just gonna come back to town and ruin it. He always does. He's gonna call us away and we will never see this place again because we don't stay in the same place twice. Not if he can help it.”

“That wasn't what I was gonna say Dean. If you would just listen for once, you would have heard me say that I am here for you if you want to talk about anything. I won't make you talk, but the offer is there. Just... be careful okay? I know you, and you get too emotionally invested in things sometimes. I just don't wanna see you get hurt.”

“I don't emotionally invest myself Sam. I just am passionate about things.. that's all.”

“Whatever you wanna call it Dean.”

“Okay, I am not having this conversation with you anymore. Just go read a book or something. I'll see you later. Tomorrow at the latest.”

“Fine. Bye Dean. Be careful okay?”

“Yeah yeah.. just keep your phone on in case of an emergency.”

Sam nodded and headed off in the direction of their room. Dean sighed and took a swig of his Coke. Closing his eyes for a moment, he tried to calm his nerves. He got out of the car after he saw his brother round the corner with his backpack and laptop. Smiling to himself because he loved the fact that Sammy wasn't addicted to some street drug or booze... no his Sammy was at the library, reading and studying. Dean made his way to their room and slid the card key into the slot and opened the door once the light turned green. 

He checked his phone and saw he had about 2 hours before Cas would be picking him up. Good that gives me just enough time to finish the second prompt he thought to himself. Shucking his backpack off and kicking his shoes against the nearest wall, he sat down at the little desk the hotel room offered. He once again grabbed his journal and pen. He gently knocked the pen against his top teeth and thought about what to say in this prompt. This one was a little harder than the first. What super power would he want to have? There were so many he wanted, but he finally chose one, and began to write. 

 

If I could have one super power what would it be?

Well, this one was a little tougher for me because they're so many I want. I finally decided that if I could have one super power, I would have to choose reading people's minds. I mean that could have it's pros and cons, but at least I would know the truth of what people think about me or something else. 

I have really big trust issues with people, and it's hard for me to believe anyone other than a handful of people. I can count the people I trust on one hand. Sammy is one of them. I mean he's my little brother, and I practically raised him, so I know he's right in the head ya know? I know he wouldn't intentionally lie to me unless he had good reason too. 

Bobby is another one, you probably know him as Mr. Singer though. He and my Dad go way back. Bobby's never bullshitted me and he isn't scared to hurt my feelings. He tells it like it is, and I like that about him. He's never been nothing but blunt to me and Sammy. 

 

Ellen and Jo are two more. They're good people. Ellen works at this bar that I work at sometimes. Her daughter waits tables there and she's been like a mother to me. Been there for me since I was about ten. Then there's you. You haven't lied to me so far, and you don't seem like you would ever do it, so... yeah.. 

Reading people's minds could also benefit me when I work a shift with my Dad. What we do.. what we specialize in, it's dirty work. Not anyone can do what we do, and sometimes things get... a little.. messy. I feel like it wouldn't get as messy if I knew what people were thinkin'. Dad and I could always be one step ahead. Maybe even save our asses a time or two. 

Cons to reading people's minds would be that nothing would be sugar coated. People these days are too soft. They like to tell you what you want to hear, or if they tell you the truth they say it in a way that it sounds genuine or something. I don't know. I just feel like people don't tell ya the whole truth. Like they're afraid to hurt your feelings. I just want people to be real with me. I mean yeah sometimes the shit they say will hurt, but at least you aren't left in the dark. At least you'll finally know how they truly feel. 

I don't really know what else to say about his prompt and I know it's not a full page, but I can make it up in extra credit. ;) Maybe I can stay after class sometime. I'm sure you'll find some way for me to earn some extra points to boost my grade. 

Satisfied with what he wrote he closed the journal and checked his phone again. He still had about a half hour until Cas came. He applied gel to his hair for what seemed like the fifth time, and questioned his outfit before he heard a knock at the door. Dean swallowed thickly and took the short walk from the closet to the door. His heart beat like a jack-hammer as he unbolted the deadbolt and opened it. 

Cas stood there in his charcoal suit with his stunning bright blue eyes beaming at his green ones. The smile he gave made his breath hitch, and he felt the butterflies beat at the walls of his abdomen. 

“Hello Dean.”

“Hey Cas... you're early.”

“Yeah.. I couldn't wait any longer. I hope that's okay.”

“You're good Cas. Sammy is at the library and knows not to expect me for a while.”

Dean gave Cas a small smile and followed him out to his car. He chuckled to himself as Cas opened the door for him. He's never had someone do that for him before, well then again he's never actually pursued doing anything with another guy. Cas climbed in the drivers seat and fired up the ignition. 

“I hope you're hungry because I only know how to cook for a small army. I made my specialty, lasagna and warm cherry pie.” 

Dean's mouth salivated at the thought of food. 

“That sounds great Cas, I'm starving! Thank you for doing this by the way. You didn't have to cook for me. I would have been happy with drive-thru burgers and fries.”

Cas scrunched up his nose and turned to look at Dean. 

“Dean.. though the thought of greasy fast food is appealing, that wouldn't be a proper date in my book. I wanted this to be good, and cooking is one of things I enjoy doing. I also got us sparkling white grape juice and a couple movies. I'm not sure what you enjoy as far as films go, but I want you to remember this date. It's all about you.”

Dean did a full body laugh and wiped at his eyes. 

“I'm not sure what part of my statement was funny Dean.”

“Dude, sparkling white grape juice? Really? I know I'm underage, but you have to know that I've drank beer before. You really didn't have to do all of this. I don't deserve it, but you've made me happy.”

“That's all I want to do Dean. Making you happy makes me happy because even though you don't think so, you do deserve happiness. Everyone does Dean.”

Dean didn't know how to respond to that, so he just smiled and looked out the window. He couldn't wait to show Cas how much he has come to like him... hell even though he wouldn't let his mind think 'those three words', he would admit that Cas' body deserved to be worshiped. He wanted to be the one to do that. It's the least he could give since Cas went through all this trouble for him. The thought alone made his cock stir. Fuck he needed to calm down or he was going to come undone before he even got Cas to his bedroom. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Cas putting the car in park. 

“It's not much, but it's home.”

“Dude this is much nicer than anything I've ever stayed in. I love it!”

They got out of the car and made their way to the front door. As, they crossed the threshold to his home, Dean knew that this was going to be one of the best nights of his life.


End file.
